Global need for efficient water disinfecting technologies is indisputable. Disinfecting technologies favor UV technology over the use of disinfecting chemicals, due to strict requirements for disinfectants and disinfecting by-products. UV light produced by conventional lamps is the principle means for generating UV energy with its non-residual effects creating no harmful compounding volumes (e.g. in comparison with chlorinating processes). These lamps are arranged in banks of lamps, often immersed in channels (or reactors) each hosting a large number of the lamps. The lamps, (such as mercury arc and vapor lamps, require expensive periodical replacement and maintenance. Current limitation imposed by the use of conventional lamp based reactors stem from their inability to combat colloidal deposits and/or hard water deposits efficiently. Further more, the use of protecting sleeves (e.g. quartz sleeves that are known for their ability to transmit deep UV of 200 nm to 320 nm) to ensure adequate protection for the lamps increases the cost further, often requiring allocation of additional resources as well as making it hard for designers, producers and/or end users to take advantage of an optical or acoustic concentrator orientation for reactors. The present invention is not so limited, and can be used for a wide variety of disinfecting, neutralizing, dissolving and deodorizing applications where liquids or gasses are to be treated.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a highly efficient method for disinfecting and purifying liquids and gasses by passing liquids and/or gasses through a compounded concentrator and simultaneously concentrating diversified electromagnetic and acoustic, ultrasonic (transient cavitation) energies into a high energy density and concentration zone where disinfecting or inactivation of DNA and RNA replication sequences (e.g. in noxious microorganisms) together with dissolving and neutralizing and deodorizing (e.g. organic and non organic compounds) of pollutants and polluted media take place.
An optically primitive form of non-imaging light concentrator, the light cone, has been used for many years [(Holter et al. (1962)]. During the years, the simple cone type optical concentrator has been evolved into complex structures that are more efficient, e.g. Compound Parabolic Concentrator (hereinafter called CPC), as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,108, or a Compounded Ellipsoidal Concentrator (hereinafter called CEC). Optical concentrators, such as CPC, have already demonstrated highly efficient harnessing and concentrating of solar energy collection, concentration, conversion and are well documented in fiber coupling applications.
Acoustic concentrators have been used for generations musical instruments such as the horn, flute, organ, and trumpet as well as other instruments. Acoustic geometrical concentration in buildings, temples, churches and other architectural structures has also been observed.
Cone shape interfaces for concentrating flows of liquids and gasses through particular conduit or chamber cross sections exist in many hydraulic and/or pneumatic system configurations.